This invention relates generally to digital picture displays for processor-based systems.
A processor-based system may be a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or an appliance including a processor such as a set-top box, a web tablet, an MP3 player, or a personal digital assistant. Thus, processor-based systems may be xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d, operating at least part of the time from a battery power source, or xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d, operating from a wall power source.
A digital picture display is a peripheral for a processor-based system that displays pictures such as family photographs and the like. Digital picture displays may be mobile devices that wirelessly receive images for display from a remote base station that is generally a processor-based system. Alternatively, digital picture displays may be hardwired to a processor-based system. The benefit of the wired system is that a battery power source is not necessary and therefore the cost of the device may be less. The portable digital picture displays require a battery but pictures may be displayed in any convenient location.
Thus, there is a need for a digital picture display that includes the advantages of both portable and fixed digital picture displays.